This invention relates generally to a container for cigarettes and a cigarette lighter and more specifically to a container for prepackaged cigarettes and disposable cigarette lighters.
Of great importance to cigarette smokers is easy access to their cigarettes and cigarette lighters, as well as safe storage of the cigarettes and cigarette lighter. As often is the case with cigarette smokers, the prepackaged and disposable lighters are carried on their person, many times in shirt pockets or pants pockets or in purses. Carrying the cigarettes and lighter in this manner makes the cigarettes and cigarette lighter readily accessible to the individual smoker.
However, problems arise when the individual is either wearing clothes without pockets or is in a situation where they are not able to carry a purse. Also during periods of physical activity where freedom of movement is desired, it is not feasible to carry a purse or to constantly cover ones shirt pocket to keep cigarettes from falling out. This problem of cigarettes falling out of one's pockets is magnified by the fact that it is common for cigarette smokers to leave the top of prepackaged cigarettes opened. Thus, the chance of spilling the cigarettes is increased during these periods of activity.
The container for a cigarette lighter and prepackaged cigarettes disclosed herein substantially eliminates these problems by safely securing the prepackaged cigarettes from damage, loss, or moisture damage while still allowing easy access to the cigarettes and lighter.